A different night
by snapurjawshut
Summary: Things you do when you're under the influence of alcohol can cause you your life and thats exactly what happened to Syaoran Li...ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. All the characters mentioned below belong to CLAMP.

A DIFFERENT NIGHT

"Oh man I'm full! All that booze and the food! My stomach's going to explode", said a man with chocolate brown hair and splendid amber eyes to no one in particular. He had a very good build and was handsome as well.

Syaoran Li was attending an extravagant party for the rich and glamorous. And right now he was done with the food and drinks.

"Aha there's a balcony there", he said and started walking towards it.

"I need some piece of mind. All that music's making my head ache." He began rubbing at the side of his temples.

Syaoran was drunk, though he didn't want to accept it. He always considered himself as a man of control. He never crossed his limits but today all that changed.

Syaoran entered the balcony, immediately turned back and shut the glass doors behind so that the music did not penetrate into the balcony as well. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the platform the balcony had.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky was devoid of stars. This accentuated the lone moon's beauty.

"Oh this is so much better than inside and the moon looks wonderful!" he spoke out loud.

"It does, doesn't it? The moon looks alluring" said a husky feminine voice.

The voice seemed to come from behind him so he turned back to see the source of this voice. He didn't know that there was somebody else here other than him. He saw a woman emerge out of the silhouette he had created on the wall.

She looked gorgeous. She had auburn hair which she tied into a bun and a few strands of hair coming out of the sides. Her emerald colored eyes gleamed under the moonlight. Her lips were red and full. Her skin looked a bit pale. She had long legs and wore a ruby red dress which was up to her knee.

"What's your name beautiful"? asked Syaoran .

He had been a bachelor for over a month now. Opportunities don't always come around but when they do you must grab it and this one's meant to be grabbed. It seemed that lady luck was finally on his side.

"My name's Sakura." She purred when she pronounced her name.

"And you are?" she asked in her throaty voice.

"I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

She then advanced towards him.

"Can I call you Syaoran or just Li"?

"Syaoran will do if only you allow me to call you Sakura", said Syaoran flirtatiously. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles. He wanted to have some fun.

Fortunately for him she wanted the same.

"All right, done". She smiled and winked at him.

"So what brings you here hotshot?" she asked.

"The music inside's killin' me", he replied.

"Oh! Hmmmm….so do you wanna have some fun"? she asked seductively.

Syaoran widened his eyes and gaped at her with his mouth open. He didn't expect her to be so forthcoming and ask her him right out.

He didn't know who started it but soon their lips met each other .They were kissing ferociously. Syaoran then began kissing her hair.

He knew that he was really enjoying this but what he didn't know was what was going on in Sakura's mind.

Sakura thought to herself 'should he be conscious or not; its no if he's unconscious.'

Her mouth reached for his neck. She then opened her mouth to reveal her pearly white fangs inside. And then without a sound she lurched for his neck and sunk her sharp fangs, piercing his skin.

"Ahhh…what are you doing Sakura?" Syaoran wailed.

She didn't bother to spare an ear; she greedily gnawed on the flesh and sucked the blood that came out.

Syaoran then pushed her away from him. He noticed that her emerald eyes had turned blood red.

"What did you do?" he asked her, screaming.

He put his fingers to his neck where he felt a little pain. He felt two punctured wounds on his neck. He checked his fingers, they had blood on them.

Syaoran started feeling dizzy. Sakura smiled and moved her tongue around the corners of her mouth and sucked the blood that was left behind.

"Soon my blood shall enter your blood stream and become one and then you will be one of us, the vampires. Your blood was tasty. Our leader will be pleased that I picked such a handsome candidate." Sakura said smiling blissfully.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH….", Syaoran cried out loud.

The giddiness took control and he then fainted. He lay on the floor without any movement.

"Hahahahahah", Sakura laughed sinisterly and WHOOSH turned into bat and disappeared into the night.


End file.
